


Meandering in Mianite

by GarnetsAndRoses



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bonding, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Gen, Minecraft, Realm of Mianite, Secret Santa, Writer's Block, join the writer's block i'm begging you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetsAndRoses/pseuds/GarnetsAndRoses
Summary: My Secret Santa gift for TheChickenGod for the Writer's Block Secret Santa!CaptainSparklez and Jericho from Mianite decide to have a good day and maybe start a business.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: the writer's block's Secret Santa





	Meandering in Mianite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheChickenGod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChickenGod/gifts).



> chicken, if you're reading this, you're an amazing person! your ideas are always incredibly creative and you bring such light to the server with your positivity. thank you for being so kind!! i tried to do your request justice ^w^

Jordan leaned back and wiped the sweat off of his brow. The sun beat down on him and he sat down on the porch of his house. A voice carried through the humid air and made him look up.

Jericho made his way towards Jordan, waving cheerfully and shouting, “Hey, Sparklez!” He stomped across the sandy beach and eventually came to a stop next to his friend. “What’s up?”

“Oh, nothing much. Just cleaning off these cobwebs that someone placed here. Can you believe that a gift from the gods would be used to fill up my house?” He rolled his eyes and leaned back onto the fence of his porch.

“Can I join you? I’ve got some food that I thought you’d like, and some lemonade.”

“Sure!”

Plopping down, Jericho unslung his backpack and opened it to reveal a full lunch and two glass bottles of lemonade. He handed one to Jordan and asked, “Do you like turkey and cheese, or ham and cheese? Or peanut butter and jelly?”

Jordan laughed and grabbed the ham and cheese sandwich, quickly unwrapping it from its paper. “I’m so hungry, I don’t mind anything.”

“Yeah, it seemed like you’d been working for a while.” Jericho unwrapped the turkey sandwich and dug into it while his friend started to talk.

“It was pretty annoying that I’d just finished the house,” sighed Jordan. His complaints were cut off as he took a swig of his drink. “But it’s okay since I had a few pairs of shears lying around. What’s up with you?”

His friend swallowed a chunk of bread and wiped his mouth with a green glove before saying, “Well, how’d you react if I told you that I found out who messed up Casa de Sparklez?”

“Well,” Jordan laughed, “I’d probably just go tell them not to do it again.”

Jericho shook his head, but smiled. “You’re too nice.  _ I _ was thinking that I would go find their base and take their Silk Touch shears.”

“Ooh . . .” mused Jordan. He tore a chunk off of his sandwich and contemplated while he finished it. “Not a gift from the gods, huh, but just shears? I do like the sound of stealing those. Who’s the suspect?”

Putting down his food, Jericho awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s Champwan.”

“Ugh, no, I don’t feel like taking an arrow to the brain!”

“C’mon, Sparklez, this’ll be such a good opportunity! I hear he’s off building his stables and we can just sneak in there.”

Jordan rolled his eyes and stretched his legs. “I guess I’ve always wanted to do a heist!”

The two laughed and began to pack up the lunch as Jericho laid out their plan: search the forests of the island for any location of a secret base, infiltrate and disable any traps, then loot the chests.

“That’s such a bad idea,” admitted Jordan. He took up the backpack and hopped down the porch and waited for his friend to catch up before starting to make his way down the beach. “Like, what if we don’t find the base at all?”

The waves lapped at their feet, and Jericho slowed to watch the seafoam settle on the sand before being pulled back in. A crab scuttled in front of Jordan’s path and he stopped too. They stared out at the glittering sea, illuminated by the blazing sun that sat squarely in the cloudless sky. A seagull cawed, only adding to the idyllic beachside scene.

“It would be kind of rude to waste such a nice day on stealing,” sighed Jericho.

“Maybe we should hold off and do something nicer. Like, selling lemonade!” Jordan looked at Jericho and grinned. “We could set up a stand and everything!”

Jericho made a humming noise and thought before replying, “That doesn’t sound that bad, actually. Should we send a comm over to Firefoxx and ask for some supplies to make a stall and paint a banner?”

“On it!” answered Jordan, already typing a message into the communicator strapped to his wrist.

A  _ ping _ rang out to show that a message had been sent in reply, and Jordan pumped his fist in the air. “She says that we just have to go over to her house and she’ll give us some paint!”

Jericho grinned and pointed towards the horizon. “It’s gonna be the scenic route since we’re not near any Nether portals, alright?”

“Yeah, sure,” said Jordan cheerfully. He adjusted his backpack and started walking with Jericho across the shoreline, kicking up the occasional puff of sand as they focused more on talking than walking. “So, what are you planning for the next Purge?”

“Why do you ask?” Jericho said, his voice mock-wary. “Are there secrets you want to know, Sparklez?”

Jordan laughed. “No, seriously, I was just wondering because I was curious.” He shaded his eyes from the sun, which still penetrated the canopy of palm leaves and vines even as they moved closer into the tropical forest.

Jericho nodded and stepped over the tendrils of vines that traced their way across the worn dirt path. He said lightly, “I know that you’re not planning to stab me in the back or anything. But it’s not like I want to give away all my plans, you know?”

“Yeah,” answered Jordan, slightly distracted by trying to rummage through the backpack for a bottle of lemonade. “You want a drink?”

“Sure, thanks!” answered the other man, taking the drink and gulping some down. Jericho sat down on “How far from Firefoxx’s house are we?”

Jordan grinned and finished sipping from his lemonade. “Right over there,” he laughed while pointing to the mountain visible past the plethora of palm leaves and flower-studded tree trunks.

Firefoxx, visible as a blur of orange, ran from down the hillside and met the men in the meadow leading up to her home. She piped, “Sparklez, Jericho! I heard you wanted to make a lemonade stand!”

“Heck yeah, we do!” replied Jordan cheerfully.

Jericho added, “We can borrow some fences and supplies for a sign, right?”

“Of course!” Firefoxx grinned and turned, gesturing for the men to follow here. “I couldn’t bring all of the wood down, but I figured you’d want to choose the colors anyway.”

The three traversed the path up to the mountain, eager to catch up. Jericho took the job of recounting their “journey” while Firefoxx nodded along and occasionally recounted the small details of her day.

“So,” she announced, throwing open her door once they had reached the home at the top of the trail, “take your pick of building supplies!”

Jordan gasped melodramatically at the pile of logs and the cans of paint, though there was some true surprise there. “Were you waiting for this, or something?”

“No . . . yeah . . .”

Jericho laughed and set his arm around Firefoxx. He playfully asked, “Do you want to join in the work because you’re so excited to see our lemonade stand?”

Firefoxx’s expression was exasperated, but she joined Jordan in sitting down and pulled Jericho with her. She declared, “Let’s get started! First, the logo—”

Jordan immediately held up a bolt of yellow felt and proposed, “A lemon?”

The other two nodded and Firefoxx reached for a pair of scissors, grabbing them and twirling then around her finger.

“Don’t wave those around!” chided Jordan. He slid the sunshine-colored fabric over to Firefoxx and questioned Jericho, “What kind of wood do you want to use?”

“Birch looks fine, and it matches the yellow,” decided the other man. His movements were deft and he took up a branch of the pale wood. He pulled a pocket knife from the discarded backpack and began whittling away.

Firefoxx teased, “Are you going to use that on other people to get them to buy your stuff?”

The three laughed. Their work was hard, and Jericho fumed as he couldn’t fit two stand legs together, but it was enjoyable. Wasn’t that what mattered? Not the cobwebs, not the plans of thievery, not even the gods. It was all about the people enjoying their day together in the perfect calm before the storm.

**Author's Note:**

> join the writer's block! it's an amazing mcyt fanfic discord that's just the right level of active and it has a ton of sweet, supportive people. we'd be so glad to have you there! <3
> 
> https://discord.gg/w9CwSK26mm


End file.
